Prémonitions
by sasha krum
Summary: Surprise, tout est dans le titre


Prémonitions

*******************************

Eh bien voilà, je relisais mon profil et j'ai dépoussiéré ce Yaoi Ron / Draco, que j'avais écrit l'été dernier. J'en ai profité pour le retravailler un peu, oui bon d'accord, presque totalement. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira grandement et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus que ce ne soit qu'un one shot.

A moins que ….

Bonne lecture à tous.

*******************************

Il fait chaud. La bienfaisante chaleur des salles de bains dans lesquelles un bain brûlant laisse monter une vapeur d'eau légèrement parfumée. Ces odeurs de cannelle et de vanille, mélangée à quelques autres épices ont toujours détendu Draco. Lascivement étendu dans ce bain si agréable, il se prend à rêver de ses premières vacances seul à la maison. Narcissa et Lucius sont partis en France sur demande d'un ami à eux.

Quelle bonne idée avaient ils eut de le laisser seul. Dans quelques jours, Millicent, Pansy, Grégory et Vincent pour ne citer qu'eux seraient au Manoir. Lui, Draco Malfoy, allait pouvoir faire une grandiose démonstration du pouvoir et de la richesse que lui donnent le nom des Malfoy. Etendu dans une baignoire en marbre creusée à même le sol et d'une taille suffisante pour y entrer à quatre sans se gêner, Draco les bras sur le bord de la baignoire, attends les yeux fermés que le bain refroidisse.

Décidément, Mudley son elfe de maison attitrée, ne sait pas faire grand-chose mis à part ces bains grâce auxquels il arrive depuis peu à se détendre. Il la soupçonne de mettre quelques herbes magiques dans l'eau, mais il s'en satisfait depuis que son père lui a assuré qu'elle serait fidèle et totalement loyale. En effet, Lucius, fatigué des innombrables caprices de son fils a fini par lui offrir un elfe plus pour avoir la paix que par réel égard pour ce dernier. Depuis il est moins difficile à vivre selon sa mère.

Tiré de sa rêverie par Mudley, Draco furieux jette à la figure de son elfe le flacon d'huiles qu'il met lui-même dans l'eau de son bain.

- Je crois t'avoir dit que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Dit-il.

- Monsieur Weasley demande à voir monsieur, maître. Dit elle comme une excuse.

-  Comment ? Ramasse ça tout de suite ! Hurle il à l'adresse de son serviteur en sortant.

- Je veux que se soit propre quand je reviendrais. Et maintient la chaleur du bain !

- Maître, vous… commence Mudley, mais elle renonce à poursuivre devant le regard assassin de son maître.

Et planté devant son visiteur les mains sur les hanches, il demande à Ron pourquoi diable un Weasley à osé pénétrer dans le domaine des Malfoy. Et devant le regard amusé de Ron à un endroit particulier de sa personne, il réalise alors sa nudité partiellement couverte de mousse.

Faisant preuve d'une maîtrise de lui absolue, il attrape la serviette que l'elfe, entièrement à sondevoir, vient de lui apporter pour se couvrir le bas du corps. Il ne remarque pas le regard intrigué de Ron à son endroit. Toujours sur le perron du manoir, il lui demande des explications sur sa présence.

- Je suis venu te demander de m'héberger quelques jours. Répond le jeune Weasley.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il s'agit là d'une plaisanterie, par ailleurs de très mauvais goût, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'un Weasley entre dans ce manoir. Maintenant, tu peux partir. Dit il en fermant la lourde porte d'entrée.

- - Je crois que je devais te donner ceci, dans le cas où tu refuserais dit Ron en passant un parchemin par l'ouverture que Draco a laissée en entendant Ron.

Ce dernier s'empare du parchemin et, atterré par la vue d'une armoirie qui aurait voulu ne jamais revoir, et surtout pas dans les mains de Ron, il ouvre nerveusement le parchemin pour lire le message qui y est inscrit.

_« Mon cher Drago,_

_Depuis cinq ans, je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie à ta mère, j'en suis désolé. Aujourd'hui j'ai recours à toi pour m'aider en espérant que tu saura passer au delà des préjugés de ta mère envers un demi frère peu conciliant concernant ses prises de positions. Je t'envoie le jeune Weasley pour que tu l'héberges quelques jours, il a besoin d'un toit et de me voir. Hors, je suis de passage cette semaine et j'ai jugé que te revoir serait une bonne idée. Ainsi donc j'espère que tu sauras te montrer gentil avec ton camarade de classe. Bien entendu je serai déçu de ne pas le trouver chez toi lorsque je passerai. Je te remercies par avance de ta générosité et souhaite te voir en pleine forme lors de ma visite._

_Ton oncle Avery. »_

Draco, vert de rage, ordonne à Ron de rentrer.

- Comment ? Non, oublie ça, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Dit il, le visage contracté par la fureur. Je vais finir mon bain.

- Weaker ! Hurle t il ; mène le vers une chambre d'amis, la chambre rouge. Veille à ce qu'il ait ce dont il a besoin. Ensuite tu redescendras faire le dîner.

Il donne ses ordres à un elfe de maison apparu sur son ordre. Il sort en claquant la porte de la salle d'entrée et retourne dans la salle de bain où l'attend son bain encore brûlant et se replonge dedans avec délice mais très irrité. Au bout de deux minutes, il parvient à se détendre enfin. Il attrape la serviette blanche chaude et humide que Mudley a mise à sa disposition et la pose sur ses yeux fatigués.

L'odeur de la cannelle s'intensifie et, enfin détendu, il savoure ce moment de bonheur et de solitude avec délectation. Après vingt minutes, il entend le fruit feutré de la porte de la salle de bain que l'on ouvre avec précautions et il relève un coin de sa serviette pour regarder qui ose venir troubler sa retraite. Ron entre dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte manuellement puis par un charme et sans se retourner pose sa baguette à terre et fait glisser sa robe de sorcier sous laquelle il ne porte absolument rien.

Il se glisse dans l'eau sans plus de cérémonie et s'approche du jeune Malfoy dont les yeux sont ronds de surprise. Il n'a même pas ramassé la serviette, tombée dans l'eau. La mousse a disparu et le bain est moins chaud mais l'odeur des épices est toujours présente. Grisé, Ron, les yeux flamboyants, s'approche de lui en marchant à genoux. Surprit, il tente de reculer mais il est déjà au bord de la baignoire, il essaie de se lever pour sortir.

- Faut pas te gêner Weasley ! Glapit il.

- Non, tu vois. Mais je pensais que tu partagerais ton bain gentiment avec « ton camarade de classe ». Répondit Ron en bloquant les jambes de Malfoy de son poids.

- Comment. Que. Dit Draco

- Chut, contra Ron. N'use pas ta salive en vaines paroles. Je suis sûr que tu es rarement seul dans ton bain. Je me trompe ? Dit Ron d'un ton malicieux. 

- Habituellement ma compagnie est pourvue d'avantages que tu n'as pas Weasley, mais cela ne te regarde pas. Siffle t il.

- Eh bien disons que, peut être serait il temps que tu en changes. Il faut savoir s'ouvrir aux autres. La voix de Ron est trop chaude et rauque au goût de son ennemi.

Weasley défait le lien de son poignet que Draco avait tout d'abord pris pour un bracelet de cuir et attache les deux mains de Malfoy devant lui pendant que ce dernier, surprit par la force que Ron pouvait montrer, renonce à se débattre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Weasley ? Dit il, la voix glacée de terreur.

Il domine mal ses émotions et se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette sur son lit dans sa chambre à côté.

Et il hurle encore et encore, appelle son elfe fidèle, elle ne manquera pas de venir, il en est sûr. Mais rien, elle n'arrive pas. Ron lui dit que son elfe ne viendra pas, qu'il a charmé la pièce et que pas un son ne percera les murs. De plus la porte aussi a été magiquement verrouillée et donc il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses désirs. Draco, paniqué, essaie de défaire son lien avec les dents pendant que Ron amusé le regarde.

Lassé, Weasley attrape les cheveux du jeune Serpentard et tire en arrière pour dégager son cou. Les veines ressortent, et la peau transparente et parfumée par les huiles du bain l'excite encore plus. Il l'attire à lui et dépose sur cette gorge nacrée des baisers effleurés. Il murmure aussi des mots chauds et sensuels qui, dits même par Parkinson, auraient eu un sens logique pour Malfoy. Mais là c'est un garçon qui est dans son bain et qui le caresse. Il se refuse à admettre que se soit possible. Il doit faire un cauchemar.

Mais les caresses de Ron sont trop douces. Il ferme les yeux. Weasley le touche, le caresse, l'embrasse. Il fait glisser ses mains sur le torse frissonnant de son partenaire, accompagne chaque caresse, de plus en plus appuyée, par un baiser ferme mais agréable. Il plisse les yeux et appuie sa tête sur le marbre. Chaque baiser se rapproche de la bouche entrouverte de Draco qui gémit.

Ron dépose sur ces lèvres offertes un baiser furtif puis un deuxième, plus long cette fois. L'autre répond par réflexe, se demandant pourquoi les baisers de Ron sont si doux. Reprenant ses esprits, il tourne la tête pour mettre fin à ce baiser contre nature. Il est un homme. Il ne peut pas trouver ça agréable.

Mais les caresses reprennent, plus douces encore et les baisers sont plus pressés, plus nombreux. Il aime ces baisers, ces caresses. Il cherche à fuir la langue de Ron sur ses lèvres, les caresses sur son torse, son dos. Mais,dans un coin reculé de son inconscient, une voix crie il ne le veut pas vraiment.

Ron dépose encore un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire de jeux mais cette fois, il effleure aussi sa langue de la sienne. L'autre répond et leurs langues se mêlent en un baiser passionné, long et intense. Brusquement, Draco a faim de son partenaire. Il allonge, avide, ce baiser et Ron desserre ses liens. Malfoy ainsi libéré s'empare de son partenaire et le serre plus près de lui. Ron met fin au baiser pour se consacrer à ses mamelons durcis. Il les caresse, les embrasse et les mordille.

Draco renverse la tête, ferme les yeux et gémit de plaisir. Il cherche du bout des doigts le corps de Ron. Et caresse Ron avidement ce dernier prend la main et embrasse l'épaule, le creux de son coude, le poignet et enfin emprisonne dans sa bouche gourmande les doigts de son amant. Délicieux suçotements qui amènent la virilité du jeune serpentard à s'exprimer dans toute sa force et son ampleur.Il gémit à nouveau puis se hisse au bord de la baignoire, invitant Ron à le rejoindre.

Au lieu de ça Ron prend le pied fin et à la peau délicate de Draco et dépose une longue suite de baisers, de son orteil vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. D'un léger coup de langue, il recueille les perles de désir qui s'écoulent du sexe dressé de son amant, se lève et s'empare de sa bouche avidement. Puis le regard lourd de désir, il regarde le phallus majestueux de Draco qui l'attire irrésistiblement. Un long gémissement rauque monte de sa gorge lorsque, d'une langue experte, Ron en explore chaque millimètre. Il s'allonge sur le dallage de marbre et se laisse aller à ces baissers étourdissants. Au seuil d'un plaisir libérateur, Ron abandonne son amant et le regarde d'un air de défi.

Terriblement affamé par ces jeux, Draco entreprend, par une douce fellation, d'arracher à Ron la jouissance que ce dernier lui a refusée. Guidé tout d'abord, il s'enhardi et ses baisers et caresses deviennent plus précis et plus juste il rejette la main de Weasley qui le guide et l'aide. Ron, pris à son propre jeu s'abandonne au plaisir et répond aux baisers amoureux dont le couvre son partenaire par des caresses gourmandes.

Essoufflé par ce plaisir aussi soudain que violent, Ron perd le contrôle de ses muscles un instant et frissonne de plaisir. Ils se rejoignent dans l'eau encore chaude du bain et Ron pousse Draco contre le bord de la baignoire. Il explore de ses doigts la profonde intimité de Draco qui crie, effrayé.

Ron le rassure en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille et, après ces quelques caresses, décide de lui offrir toute l'étendue de l'amour entre hommes. Il le saisit par la taille et l'assoit face à lui, sur ses propres cuisses. Enfin, les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune blond, il entre en lui doucement.

Drago serre les poings de surprise et de douleur. Les premiers va et vient le poussent à crier, peu habitué à ces explorations mais Ron, attentif, le couvre de baisers pour étouffer les cris. Ces derniers deviennent bientôt des gémissements. Ils synchronisent leurs mouvements et Ron prend de nouveau le sexe de son amant et le caresse d'une main experte, dans un va et vient au synchronisme parfait.

Ils gémissent, crient, s'essoufflent. Les caresses sont douces et affamantes de plaisir, la sensation de Ron en lui, ce doux sentiment d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, des sentiers vierges et délicieux entraînent nos deux amants vers la plus haute sphère du désir. 

Les mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides, Draco pose ses mains sur les épaules fraîches de son amant et serre si fort que l'autre crie de douleur. Les ongles de Draco rougissent et il se rend compte que les lignes de sang qui se dessinent ont été faites par ses doigts à la manucure parfaite mais ô combien tranchante. Il s'empresse de baiser doucement les fines entailles et lèche le sang doucereux et cuivré de Weasley. Il parcourt ses lèvres d'une langue rougie par ce fluide vital et Ron s'emballe de désir.

Enfin, ivres de plaisir, ils s'abandonnent ensemble à une jouissance totale.

Trois ou quatre fois, ils se refont l'amour, brûlés de désir, déchirés de haine et pourtant amoureux de leurs actes. Repus des fluides de l'autre, d'autres caresses suivent les premières, Draco explore une fois, deux fois, l'antre délicieuse de son amant, perdu d'un nouveau plaisir et de plus brûlants désirs que ceux qu'il a connus avec les filles qu'il a sexuellement aimées. 

Cri après cri, caresse après caresse, ils finissent par ne plus pouvoir que s'embrasser avides de toujours se goûter. Enfin, bien éloignés de l'heure à laquelle cette rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu ils s'endorment, dans cette eau toujours chaude, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si rien ne pouvait plus arriver du moment qu'il sont toujours enlacés.

Brusquement, Mudley réveille son maître qui baigne dans une eau glacée.

- Maître le dîner est prêt, il vous attend dans la salle à manger.

Draco se réveille en sursaut et cherche des yeux son « amant ». Soulagé de ne trouver personne à ses côtés, il sort de l'eau et va se préparer sans dire un mot à son elfe. Il en était sûr, cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Un cauchemar.

Rassuré sur ses orientations, Draco s'habille et descend prendre son dîner, seul, dans le manoir qu'il croit vide.


End file.
